Got Milk Haru? Shigure, Don't Look Out the Window!
by Yokai Naruto
Summary: What happens when Haru tries to make Tohru his? What is Shigure doing with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and a window? Are they drinking? What does everyone do when they find out that there is a new animal in the family! Craziness and stupid stuff! R
1. Haru's Job and Beyond Shigure's Window

**Got Milk Haru? Shigure-San, Don't Look Out the Window! **

_It is Tohru's Birthday and Haru is broke and needs to make some money… so he joins the Got Milk commercial… in order… to fulfill his destiny… and buy Tohru a present… using that money… While Shigure does what he always does, tries seeing bouncing boobs in swimming suits out his window…_

White Haru: I hope I can find some money!

Black Haru: _Yes we needs to find the precious!_

White: Yeah we must find the one ring and sell it on e-bay!

Black Haru: _No you stupid dumbass, we must find the precious…_

White Haru: You mean Tohru?

Black Haru: _Yes you stupid imbecile…_

White Haru: This is really boring me…

Black Haru: _What? Talking to your own imagination?_

White Haru: Hell yeah…

Haru looks around his room…

Haru: What should I sell… not the T.V…? Not the bed… not the chair… not my deodorant that prevents my awful cow smelliness…

Haru decides to go watch some T.V. to get some Ideas…

Haru: That's it…. GOT MILK! I can join the commercial and get money! Come on Momiji!

Momiji: Why do I have to go? I've already got money…

Haru: Fine stay here, but don't tell Ms. Honda anything.

Momiji: Okay

Haru leaves in a hurry to the milk company…

Haru: Finally!

Haru steps inside the room, and someone greets him.

Manager: Hello! Are you here for the commercial?

Haru: Yeah, I need to make some big bucks…

Manager: I see… Well you don't need any make-up because you already look like a cow… So let's just start now…

Haru: Okay…

Director comes in

Director: First of all I want you too sit down on the bench and say MOOO, and then I want you to act like a cow.

Haru: I guess that will be easy…

Haru does a mooo, and then acts like a cow… while feeling very foolish.

Director: Now I want you to pout this cow costume on, after a break.

Haru: Uh, okay.

Haru takes the suit and goes outside to take a breath... but the Tohru comes.

Tohru: Oh hi Haru!

Haru starts sweating and thinking: _Did Momiji tell her anything?_

Tohru: What are you doing? And why are you holding a cow suit?

Haru: It's nothing; I'm just getting ready for Halloween.

Tohru: Haru, Halloween comes in 7 months…

Haru: Well… Uhhh

Tohru hugs Haru and forgets about the curse thingy

Tohru: Sorry Haru!

Haru: That's okay… you can leave now… by.

Cow Haru puts the suit back in the bag, then Tohru leaves and the director comes outside

Director: Breaks over! Wow! You look real… real good in that costume!

Cow Haru: Thanks …

Director: Wow! Even it has realistic mouth action! I need to get my kids one of those!

Cow Haru: Can we start now…

Director: Sure…

They both go back inside

4 hours later…

Director: Well we are done for today, you can take the costume of now…

Cow Haru: I will later… can I have my pay?

Director: As soon as you take of your cow costume…

Cow Haru: How 'bout you put the money in my bag…

Director: Fine… good day…

Cow Haru: Yeah you too…

Cow Haru then trots like a cow dragging his belongings…

Director: That is one weird gentleman…

Cow Haru goes back to the house…

Cow Haru: FINALLY I CAN CHANGE BACK!

Momiji: How was it!

Cow Haru: It was terrible, but now that I got the money I don't need to go anymore… I think…

Cow Haru changes back… and puts his clothes on…

Haru: I got a lot of money… just enough to buy Ms. Honda a ring to marry me.

Momiji: Don't ya think that's a bit too messed up… Trying to marry young Ms. Honda…..

Haru: Who cares…

Kyo comes in

Kyo: I HEARD WHAT YOUR SAYING AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO MARRY HER WITHOUT DAMN FIGHT COW NIPPLES!

Haru: FINE FURR BALL!

…Long period of pain… more fighting… even more fighting…

Tohru comes in…

Momiji: Tohru it's terrible! They are fighting over you!

Tohru: Excuse me?

Tohru listens to Haru and Kyo Fight…

Kyo: COME ON YA HAVE 4 NIPPLES AND CAN SHOOT MILK AT ME, NOW THAT'S IN-HUMAN!

Haru: GO TO HELL, WHAT'S IN-HUMAN IS YOUR DESTINY! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HUMAN!

Kyo: WELL AT LEAST I CAN RIP YOU TO SHREDS!

Tohru goes back outside in a 'rewind' fashion…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Shigure's room…_

Shigure spies from his window… like always…

Shigure: Make them wobble a just a bit more… ah that's nice…

He listens to the playful noises outside….

Ayame: BOO!

Shigure: Holy Sh-t what are you doing Ayame…… with your shirt of…

Ayame: I'm just insane that's why… Time to moon Ms. Honda, cya later!

Ayame leaves with Shigure Really Puzzled

Shigure: I really need to be out there with those sexy vixens...

Inuyasha: What did you call Kagome!

Shigure: Sorry… got carried away…

Inuyasha: And what are you looking at!

Shigure stutters…

Shigure: Look for yourself…

Inuyasha looks out the window…

Inuyasha: This is insanely nice! Move that butt Kagome! I love Bikini's! Makes my dog senses tingle!

Sessho-Maru stares at them…

Sesshy: How many times do I have to tell you brother, NO BIKINI'S!

Inuyasha: Please!

Sesshy: NO!

Inuyasha: Just look out and see what you're missing…

Sesshy looks out…

Sesshy: Amazing…. Such strange human, yet nice feminine species… I have been missing such greatness… I need some alcoholic beverages…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End… Reveiws… Woot!... I'm friken bored… OMFG……..**


	2. The Messed Up House of the Sohma's

**Voodoo Dolls and Crazy Ayame!**

**Rated T for: Pervertedness, Craziness, and Randomness……**

**_One day Shigure-San looked out the window, and saw a bunch of sexy ladies in their bikinis. So he went out there and said "hello I'm going to take my clothes off" And so he did._ I was going to make this part the beginning of the story, but come on... that part would have really made the story messed up and perverted! I hope this chapter isn't too perverted... If it is just tell me.**

**The Real Story**

Tohru: Shigure, what are you doing?

Shigure keeps staring out the window like a raging alcoholic

Tohru stutters and steps close to the edge of the door

Half-Demon Inuyasha: IF I DON'T GET TO SEE HOT KAGOME N A TIGHT BIKINI I'M GUNNA SCREAM!

Sesshomaru: You're already screaming…

Shigure stares at the half demon

Shigure: I really should of got you "non-alcohol-alcohol" Inuyasha

Half-Demon Inuyasha: I WANT BIKINIS!

Inuyasha stares at Tohru with a creepy-insane-raging-alcoholic-look…

Tohru runs away

Tohru: Never mind!

Tohru then leaves…

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha please shut the hell up! We could of got her to put on a bikini or something…

Half-Demon Inuyasha: GOD DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!

Shigure whispers to Sesshomaru…

Shigure: We really need him to get used to this stuff before he rips are asses apart…

Sesshomaru: Well that's you're damn fault!

Inuyasha starts playing with the voodoo dolls in a violent manner…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Miroku's peaceful and soon to be interrupted hiking trip on a beautiful mountain close to a pit from hell…_

Miroku thinks about Sango as she walks by him

Miroku: I was thinking we could have a little chat… I'm really bored.

Sango: I'll talk to you… as long as it doesn't involve you trying to be heroic in front of me! I can't believe you let that demon get away! We almost had the Shikon Jewel!

Miroku: It doesn't involve heroic stuff; I just want to see if you would-

Miroku falls on the ground

Miroku: STOP RAPING ME!

Sango: EXCUSE ME! You better stop being a pervert before I rip your head off!

Miroku: NO IM NOT TALKING TO YOU! THERE IS A GHOST ON MY BACK AND ITS DOING SOMETHING... LIKE TRYING TO KILL ME!

Sango: YOU ARE REALLY MAKING THIS TRIP WEIRD, SO STOP! AND SHIPPO TURN AROUND!

Shippo: Sorry… this is scary… make it stop Sango!

Shippo starts crying

Sango: Miroku stop it dammit! You are making Shippo cry!

Miroku: I CAN'T! THIS GAY GHOST WON'T GET OFF MY BACK! AND I MEAN THAT LITERALLY!

Miroku Falls off the edge of the cliff

Sango: At least it stopped...

Shippo jumps out of his basket and starts break dancing

Shippo: What the f-ck! I can't control myself!

Sango: Damn! Those are some nice moves! What do you wnt me to do?

Shippo does the robot

Shippo: Domo arigato Mr. Roboto… Go to hell Mr. Roboto… We've been waiting for you Ms. Sango… I LIKE DUCKS!... SANGO HELP ME!

Sango: This is f-cking scary…

Shippo jumps off the edge

Sango: Omfg… What am I going to do now!

Sango lights on fire

Sango: This is major bull-sh-t…

Sango jumps off the edge of the cliff…

Kirara wakes up and finds everyone gone…

Kirara: -bark-bark-meow-meow-

_Translation: What the hell, where did everyone go_

Kirara starts floating and does many flips continuously and stays there for a few minutes…

Kirara: BARK-BARK-MEOW-MEOW-!

_Translation: YOU STUPID BASTARDS! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHEN I WAS ASLEEP?_

Kirara then floats her way to the edge of the cliff… and falls like the others...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at Shigure's room_

Shigure: I may be very drunk right now, but why are you touching my voodoo plushies!

Half-Demon Inuyasha: WHAT?

Shigure: WHY DID YOU BURN THE SANGO ONE… AND WHY DID YOU THROW ALL OF THEM OUT THE WINDOW!

Inuyasha: I WAS HAVING FUN YOU BASTARD!

Shigure: ANSWER ME YOU-

Sesshomaru: I think you should come down Shigure before he rips your balls off and eats them.

Inuyasha gets distracted by hearing girls outside the window...

Inuyasha: THE GIRLS ARE PLAYING OUTSIDE… IN THERE BIKINIS! WOOT!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the shopping mall…_

Haru: ARE YOU EVER GOING TO DIE!

Kyo: YEA, WHEN I'M 100! BUT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FIRST, BY ME!

Haru: YOU SUCK AT TOUGH TALK YA INHUMAN MONSTER!

Kyo: I ALREADY TOLD YOU ABOUT A MILLION TIMES, I'M NOT A MONSTER!

Kyo smacks him in the face

Haru: WELL I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES, I DON'T HAVE 4 NIPPLES!

Haru kicks him in the stomach

Kyo: FINE YOU HAVE 4 BREASTS! LET'S JUST LEAVE IT AS THAT!

Kyo knocks Haru down

Haru: I DON'T HAVE FOUR BREASTS! THE PROBLEM YOU HAVE IS YOUR DEMONIC BUNNY FORM! NOW THAT'S SCARY!

Haru smacks Kyo through the wall and into Shigure's room

Shigure: What the hell!

Haru and Kyo both look at the strange things they see...

Kyo: Inuyasha looks evil and has his shirt off… Shigure looks drunk…

Haru: Sesshomaru looks drunk too… and there's banging coming from inside of the closet.

Everyone looks at each other slowly as if reading each others mind…

Kyo bust the door open and finds Ayame in there with his shirt off… again…

Everyone: What the hell!

Ayame: Hatori locked me up in here because I was talking to him how nice it would be if Ritsu and I could get together some time…

Kyo quickly shuts the door with everyone else helping him push

Half-Demon Inuyasha: Now that dude is f-cking scary…

Shigure: How did Hatori put Ayame in there?

Haru: Ayame probably hugged a pole causing him to turn into a snake… and then Hatori threw him… that's just my guess.

Sesshomaru: He's a homo?

Shigure: No he's bi… and he's very scary.

Yuki comes in

Yuki: Where's Ayame! That woman is going to die!

Shigure: What did he do?

Yuki: He… He mooned Ms. Honda!

Kyo and Haru: WHAT!

Haru: This day has been so f-cked up! I can't get to my life goal because of all of this! I'll kill him myself!

Yuki: No I'll do it!

Yuki opens the door but finds nothing so he starts searching

Yuki: SHIGURE! Why is there underwear in here with Tohru's name on it!

Shigure starts turning red…

Shigure: It's a ummm…. a long… story… you see, I was desperate… and-

Yuki: THERE WILL BE BLOOD SPILLED ON THE FLOOR TONIGHT!

Shigure: Really!

Yuki: No...

Yuki continues looking…

Yuki: I finally found you!

Ayame: I'm innocent!

Yuki starts beating the living crap out of Ayame

Yuki: I kicked you in the balls 17 times! Why are you not screaming!

Ayame: Uhhh... well...

Akito opens the door

Akito: I'm tired of this! Everyone will leave Ayame alone! Ayame get the hell out of this house now! You too Ritsu!

Ritsu gets out from the other closet

Shigure: How the hell did they get in there!

Akito: Shut Up Shigure… Now I don't want anymore Bi's or Homo's in this house, do you all understand! And I want you guys to stop drinking alcohol… you guys have been doing that for 2 days straight!

Akito leaves the room…

Sesshomaru: Is she a lesbian?

Kyo: He's a girl? Wtf!

Half-Demon Inuyasha: Do you two want to join us and drink, and watch bikinis... because I would... screw him and his rules!

Shigure: He's... I mean she's a lesbian!

Sesshomaru still looks puzzled with his mouth opened...

Haru: No thanks, but Kyo can and continue being a jackass… I wonder what a demonic bunny that's high would look like…

Kyo: Hmmmm, I wonder what it would look like to see a drunken man with four breasts!

Haru: You're really pissing me off!

Haru turns into Black Haru… but then Tohru comes in

Tohru: Hey Haru, Momiji said that you wanted to marry me… but I'm sorry.

She kisses Haru on the cheek

Tohru: I sorta like someone else…

Kyo: YES! I STILL HAVE A CHANCE!

Tohru: And that someone else is not you Kyo… because if I married you I would get my limbs ripped of from your murderous girlfriend.

Kyo: God dammit! I have to have kids with Kagura? I guess I could, but I would get my arms ripped up and my body torn apart in the process…

Toheu: You wouldn't be able to have kids with me any ways... I'm not the type of person who goes for beastiality porn.

Inuyasha: You don't! Now I can't have kids with you either..

Sesshomaru: You are a half demon-dog... not half dog...

Inuyasha: Well... I'm bored and want to see a chick in booty shorts...

Tohru runs away

Sesshomaru: God dammit Inuyasha you did it again!

Inuyasha: I guess I don't have a way with girls like her… but I do with Kagome… hehehe…

Inuyasha stares out the window again

Black Haru: Well… what a day… full of bull.

Kyo: We both lost…

Black Haru: I'm still going to try to hit on her!

Kyo: You're a really stupid friend cow nipples…

Black Haru screams

Black Haru: WHEN WILL YOU STOP!

He suddenly turns into a cow

Black Haru: How did I turn into a cow?

Kyo: Something probably hugged you…

Black Haru: What do you mean!

Kyo looks down at Haru's cow ankles…

Kyo: HOLY CRAP! IT'S AYAME!

Black Haru: AHHH!

Ayame: Goats make me horny!

Black Haru: I'M NOT A GOAT!

Black Haru runs away and throws Ayame to the wall … still trying to marry Tohru… and still trying to buy her a gift with that money…

Kyo: NO! TOHRU IS MINE NOT YOURS!

Kagura comes in

Kagura: YOU ARE MINE KYO!

Kyo: Crap!

-insane pain…. It can't be explained from the normal human eye…-

Ritsu: Who said I was gay! Who the hell is Ayame... I am a cross dresser... I could be working for the FBI as a secret agent... you guys really are stupid! You don't know anything about me!

Shigure: You're an FBI agent!

Ritsu: No that was just a made-up excuse...

Ritsu leaves...

Snake/Ayame: Wait for me Ritsu!

Ritsu: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Ritsu runs away... when suddenly Elmo comes in

Elmo: What the hell is beastiality porn?

**I'M STILL SOOOOO BORED! MAKE IT STOP!**

**Woot! Woot! Woot! I Hope it was a good chapter for you all!**

**Reveiw and tell me if I should cut down the pervertedness and put a little more happy humor, you decide!**

**I Like Chocolate! o.O … You have been warned!**


	3. The New Exile, and Strangeness

**The New Exile, The Struggling Haru, and Kyo's Rant and Attempting to be A Gangster. **

**Many strange surprises are in this chapter…. The pervertedness is cut down a bit too. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kyo: I'm going to join the _**cracker jacks**_…

Akito: Why?

Kyo: Because you're the devil and well I guess because my girl friend is scary and is known to be a murderous stalker.

Akito: Stalker? Stop telling me these excuses you stupid cat…

Kyo: SHE STALKS ME DAMMIT! AND ONE TIME SHE ACTUALLY COMPLETED HER _MISSION_!

Akito: Don't raise your voice with me! What was her mission?

Kyo: Well I found a smelly boar sleeping on my chest… Don't you think that explains anything?

Akito: You could always get a restraining order you stupid cat…

Kyo: SEE! YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST ANNOYING PIECES OF CRAP IN THE WHOLE DAMN HOU-

Akito starts strangling Kyo around the neck with a whip

Kyo: Oh… it's always the stupid whip that girls like using!

Akito: If you shut the hell up I will let you go!

Kyo: Fine…

Akito stops…

Kyo: SON OF A B-TCH!

He gets Akito in a head lock but Akito throws him against the ground using her whip

Akito: Did you know I was a girl!

Kyo: Did you just say girl? G-I-R-L!

Akito: Yes you stupid jackass…

Kyo gets even madder

Kyo: I'M AM SO TIRED OF THIS!

Kyo runs off…

Akito: That stupid fur-ball… He's going to get himself killed…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kyo runs into the Tokyo ghetto and finds the cracker jacks._

The Leader: Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo, are you ready for my gangsta flow yo yo yo?

Kyo: Can I just join your damn gang now?

The Leader: Yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo yo, you have to do the gangsta handshake yo.

Kyo looks at his wrists

Kyo: How the hell can we do a handshake if you have no hands… and could you stop saying yo or whatever the hell!

The leader pushes him back

The Leader: Sorry yo but you gotta chill!

Kyo pushes him back and the leader screams

The Leader: DON'T PUSH ME BACK OR I'LL SPILL!

A gang member comes in and whispers to Kyo

Yusuke: My boss is a f-cking crack addict… he thinks he's a glass of orange juice.

Kyo: Are you the only one with common gangster sense around here?

Yusuke: Yeah pretty much… do you wanta escape?

Kyo: What about the other gang members?

Yusuke: Did he tell you he had a bunch of gangsters on his side?

Kyo: Yeah…

Yusuke: He's a liar… and my cousin…

Kyo: That crack attic is your cousin!

Yusuke: No dip Sherlock…. Now let's escape!

They quickly escape

The Leader: Where ya guys go! I didn't get to tell you about the hot glass of Ice tea I met! We are getting married!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the Sohma house…_

Kagura: WHERE IS KYO! I NEED TO HAVE A BABY!

Akito: We really don't need to have a half cat/boar in the house Kagura…

Kagura: COME ON! IT WILL BE CUTE!

Akito: Kagura, I bet you that even the Animal association would kill it… and they normally would do the exact opposite to most animals… Kagura, please go away…

Kagura: WAIT! I FORGOT! I PUT A COLLOR AROUND HIS NECK THAT WOULD SHOCK HIM TO COME BACK TO ME! IT EVEN HAS VOICE ACTION!

Akito: My god Kagura…

Shigure and Ayame burst in

Shigure/Ayame: IS IT TRUE THAT HARU CAN MAKE MILK FOR US!

Akito: I suppose… if he's gay or something and somehow has four breasts…

Tohru burst in too

Tohru: Where's Kyo!

Akito: I thought you were dead Tohru…

Tohru: Hmmm?

Akito: Where is Hatori, we need her memory erased!

Shigure/Ayame: Well…. It's a long story…..

Akito: WHAT HAPPENED TO HATORI!

Shigure: He was sold…

Ayame: To a fishing souvenir shop…

Akito: WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID HE END UP THERE?

Ayame: Well I pissed him off…

Shigure: And I did too…

Ayame: So… he tried suicide… well he tried Seppuku

Shigure: But Ayame and I thought it would be great if he was a shop souvenir…

Ayame: So he could be sold as a keychain!

Ayame/Shigure: Isn't it cute!

Akito: I'm really starting to hate your guy's sarcasm!

Tohru: Ummm… Akito… I don't really think that's sarcasm…. I think it's real…

Akito: I NEED HATORI!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Outside with the lonely Haru_

Haru: What should I do for Tohru…

Momiji: Just let it go…

Haru: How did you get here?

Momiji: I saw you outside and you looked lonely…

Haru: I think she likes Yuki…..

Haru screams and turns into black Haru instantly.

Haru: YUKI WILL DIE!

Haru storms off in search of Yuki

Momiji looks at you…. Yep you!

Momiji: Doesn't this remind you of the hulk? I mean he gets mad and storms off probably going to beat up Yuki… maybe... This story is just insane… What about me? Why can't I be the main character? I mean I should be in my own story, _Fear me I am Momiji the midget man whore!_ The babes dig me, but I'm a midget, so I just have to act cute. I guess I will make my own story later on, but for now, enjoy Haru and Yuki's weird fight. Poor Haru, he must be feeling very sad right now.

Momiji sighs…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the Sohma backyard…_

Black Haru: YUKI!

Yuki turns around

Yuki: Yes Haru?

Black Haru throws a fist at Yuki, but Yuki grabs his wrist and throws him.

Yuki: You will not hurt anyone any more…. But you may hurt the possessed cat.

Dramatic/sad music plays while a chibi version of half-demon Inuyasha runs around in the background with a box on his head that's on fire with his shirt off.

Haru: Why do you keep taking her away from me!

Yuki: Who, your pet frog that can magically make delicious cookies?

Black Haru turns red

Haru: NOT THAT! IT'S TOHRU!

Yuki: What's wrong?

Kagome appears in the background trying to get the box off of Inuyasha's head while he keeps running around in circles.

Haru: She likes you! Not me!

Yuki: She does? I thought she liked you!

Haru: What the hell I thought she_ loved_ you!

Yuki: Well I don't know who she likes…

They both just sit there while Kagome is still struggling with the burning box.

Yuki: I forgot! You had a call from the Got Milk Company and they said you got them bankrupt…

Haru turns back to normal

Haru: WHAT! I need to go visit them or they will sue! I don't like getting sued!

Yuki: I don't either… its common sense… and did you say that from experience?

Haru: Maybe…

Haru runs away

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back with Kyo and Yusuke…_

Yusuke: I have to tell you a secret…

Kyo: What?

Yusuke: I'm part of the Zodiac too… I'm the donkey… my nickname is, _007 Jackass_.

Kyo: Hmmm, Your nickname makes sense with your zodiac animal… So you're an exile like me too?

Yusuke: Yep!

Kyo: So you wanted to be a gangster too?

Yusuke: Yeah, I guess we had the same Idea in our head. Well Akito banned me from the Zodiac a long time ago because I said she wasn't sexy…

Kyo: Well you do have a point… I mean, through like the whole fruits basket series you thinks she's a guy…. A creepy guy…

Yusuke: I thought she was an alien… You know, like the ones in the Alien series.

Kyo: Is Haru a girl?

Yusuke: You mean cow nipples?

Kyo: Yep!

Yusuke: I don't know… maybe he is, because he always had an infinite supply of milk in his super soaker water gun.

Kyo: That's creepy.

They both think for a minute…

Kyo: So do you think I should introduce you to the Family again, just to piss Akito off?

Yusuke: HELL YEAH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the wonderful home of the Sohmas'…_

Kyo: I'm back!

Kagura: YOU ARE BACK!

Kagura grabs Kyo by the arm and swings him around like crazy

Yusuke: Hi guys!

Everyone there stares at him, when Hatori comes in with a giant keychain on his clothes.

Hatori: Yusuke!

Akito: YUSUKE! Where have you been all this time! I missed you SO MUCH!

Hatori: And now her cuddly little fluffy side comes out…

Yusuke: What the hell! I thought you would be pissed at me!

Akito: Well after a while I realized that you and I have to be destined together. You were the first person of the Zodiac I met!

Yusuke: I can't believe this!

Sesshomaru: I can't either! Naraku took Rin away from me!

Everyone now stares at Sesshy.

Sesshomaru: What?

Inuyasha runs in the room and into a wall… with the box on fire on his head still…

Inuyasha: Dudes, This is insane! I can't see anybody! AND WHY IS IT SOOOO HOT!

Shippo does a slick break dance

Shippo: _It is gettin' soooo spicy n' hot in here, so take off all ya clothes_

Shippo pulls his shirt off and swings it into the crowd

Tohru: That is sooo cute!

Kyo: I would say the opposite… that was scary… I don't like midget fox strippers… am I dreaming?

Momiji does the robot

Momiji: Domo Arigato Bakka-Chan

Kyo: Yep, I am dreaming.

Yusuke: Kyo, you aren't dreaming…

Shigure and Ayame jump in to and to the _Angry Beaver, _and eventually everyone else starts dancing, except Haru….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dances that everyone does at the party, WOOT!_

Shippo: The Robot

Ayame and Shigure: Angry Beaver

Ritsu: Crazy Ape

Inuyasha: The Drunken Haze

Hatori: The Worm

Sesshomaru: Sword Dance

Momiji: The Hop

Akito and Yusuke: Slow Dancing

Kagura And Kyo: "Oww my back!"

Yuki and Tohru: Slow Dancing

Kagome: Girl Dancing

**I'M GUNNA DIE FOR SURE OF THIS BOREDOM! **

**Well anyway I hope this was a good chapter and not as perverted! Thank you for the reviews everyone! **

**Should I add Kisa, Hiro, and other peeps in the next chap? **

**O yea! The angry beaver is some retard dance where you put your head up in the air and swing it around in circles like a retard. OMFG! **

**The Oww my back was made up by me. Kyo might be at the hospital in the next chap… **


End file.
